matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Network Connections (Episode 1.3)
Flood: That wretch you spoke to in your previous assignment had some useful information, believe it or not. We've decided to follow up on the lead and liberate some information from Zion. Break into the Zion base, search their network for recent information on Morpheus, and then... steal it. Operator: This place is wall to wall with Zion operatives; I don't think they'll be happy to see you here. Binary: You're as good as dead! Operator: That Card should give you access to the Zion network on site. Operator: The computer on the Zion network is in this room. We'll need access to the network before we can search their system files. Operator: I think you just pissed them off. Operator: You've got company! Operator: Search that computer! Operator: Take a hardcopy of that. Operator: That recording must be what the Merovingian is looking for. Flood: A colleague of mine needs to run a few scans on the recording you recovered. I'm sending you the address of Anhui now. Let him take the Recording so he can do his job and then get it back from him. After you are done, I will have one final part to your assignment. Operator: Anhui is hole up in this exile hideout. I'm seeing a few other signals in the area, so it's safe to say that he isn't alone. Leon: Oh, man... The blood won't stop! Anhui: Flood told me to expect you. He said that you have a recording for me to analyze. Well, do you have it...? Anhui: Come on, come on! I haven't got all day. Anhui: I'll need to run some scans on this recording but I need some computer parts before I can run the scan. Go speak to Daren Swager and see if he has those computer parts for me. Once you get the parts, just stick 'em inside my computer. Daren Swager: So Anhui wants his computer parts, eh? Well, before that bastard can have his precious computer parts, I need a little favor taken care of myself. If you can get my package from Ampell, consider those computer parts yours. Daren Swager: Are you going to stand around here all day or go pick up my package ? I'm a busy man! Go! Bluepill: Have you seen Daren's package? It's supposed to be enormous and it takes two people to carry it. Anhui: I'll need to run some scans on this recording but I need some computer Ampell: Leon got cut up during our latest run. If we had some Medical Supplies or Medicine, I could help him... You know, I bet Homer has some. If you can get some Medicine for my friend here, I'll give you the Package that daren asked for. Deal? Ampell: Hurry! Please! Leon: Please, help me... Homer: I can give you some medicine...as long as it isn't for Leon. Homer: Do you want the medicine? Homer: Just don't give this to Leon. That jerk still hasn't coughed up the inforamtion he owes me. Ampell: Quickly! Administer the medicine ! He's bleeding to death! Leon: Ah! That helped a lot. Thanks for the hand, {redpill_name}. Ampell: Thanks, {redpill_name}. Daren's package is all yours. Daren Swager: Do you have my package? Daren Swager: Haha, excellent! Yes, yes... This will do nicely. How about those computer parts... You can have them now. Anhui: You're back! Just stuff those computer parts into my computer and I'll take a look at 'em later. Anhui: Just in time too. I've finished my work on the recording. You can have it back now. Operator: I wonder what Anhui means by that... Operator: Flood has a final request of which involves returning the recording to a Machine Network. I'm not sure why, but he has his reasons. Operator: ..... Anhui: There's some wicked stuff on that recording. I'm not sure what the Merovingian wants with it, but it's not my place to ask questions. Flood: With Zion upset about the heist you pulled, it may be in our best interest to leave the recording with the Machines and let the systematic programs sort it out. Insert the recording into the local Machine network that has been pointed out to you. Your operator will have additional details when you reach the site. Operator: This should be a quick in and out job. Get to it. Operator: A mainframe! Run a search on it and see if we can get onto the Machine network from here. Operator: This mainframe has access to the machine network . Insert the Recording into the Mainframe! Operator: You've pulled it off! Good work, {redpill_name}! This laptop isn't even connected to the network. We need to find something much larger. Flood: Anhui tells me that the recording you stole has details on Morpheus and a member of Zion that Morpheus knew personally. This information leads us to believe that someone at Zion is responsible for Morpheus' death. It would behoove us to extort this person and exploit them for their actions. We will find out which memeber of Zion is responsible for his death and make use of this information for our benefit. Trust in that. completed Mobs *Tactical Security: Freeze! *Tactical Security: Freeze! *Tactical Security: Freeze! *Tactical Security: Stop right there! *Zion Network Attacker: Not cool! *Zion Network Attacker: Not cool! *Zion Ravager (does Code infection 4.0): You're not going anywhere! Computers (Daren Swagner's laptop - Lucero Point) Computer: Acess Denied! 'You do not have the proper GhettOS'' login and/or password!'' > _ (Zion network thing- at Lucero point) '''Computer: > Acess Codes accepted! Permission granted. Data file "Morpheus_045.recording" '' ''has been downloaded to the disk in Drive A. Machine base: Magog *Partial recording of Niobe talking to a friend *''Episode 1.2: "Why Won't They Give Up His Remains?"'' Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 1.3) Category:Episode 1.3 Missions